Credits for Star Trek (film)
A list of the confirmed cast and crew members working on Star Trek (film), followed by any cast and crew members not yet confirmed. Cast Principals *Chris Pine as James T. Kirk *Zachary Quinto as younger Spock *Leonard Nimoy as older Spock *Karl Urban as Leonard McCoy *Simon Pegg as Montgomery Scott *Zoë Saldana as Uhura *John Cho as Hikaru Sulu *Anton Yelchin as Pavel Chekov *Eric Bana as Nero (the film's villain) Additional Cast (Featured Humans) *Jimmy Bennett as young James T. Kirk *Spencer Daniels as George Samuel Kirk, Jr. *Bruce Greenwood as Christopher Pike *Chris Hemsworth as George Samuel Kirk Sr. *Brad William Henke as Uncle Frank *Jennifer Morrison as Winona Kirk *Winona Ryder as Amanda Grayson *Faran Tahir as Captain Robau Additional Cast (Vulcans) *Ben Cross as Sarek *Ronald F. Hoiseck as Vulcan Elder #3 *Cody Klop as Vulcan Bully #3 *Jacob Kogan as a young Spock Additional Cast (Romulans) *Bill T. Brown as a Romulan officer *Clifton Collins, Jr. as Ayel (cohort and general to Nero) *Mark Phelan as Romulan captain *Lucia Rijker as Romulan communications officer Additional Cast (Orions) *Diora Baird as an Orion *Rachel Nichols as Orion cadet Additional Cast *Rico E. Anderson as Councilmember *Kimberly Arland as Madeline (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Sufe Bradshaw as Jessica *Paul A. Brown as an alien *Jeffrey Byron as a Starfleet Instructor (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Jeff Chase as Dexter (alien character) *Bob Clendenin as Shipyard worker (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Tiffany Collie as a Starfleet Cadet (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Greg Ellis as Chief Engineer Olsen *Margot Farley as Stenographer *Marlene Forte as a transporter chief *Massi Furlan as Missile Launcher *Tony Guma as Tony the bartender *Tania Gunadi as a Starfleet Cadet *Justin Rodgers Hall as Security Officer *Jeffery Hauser as a Starfleet cadet (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Sonita Henry as Starfleet Doctor *James Jolly as an Enterprise Bridge Crewmember (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Jolene Kay as Lieutenant Adams (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Kasia Kowalczyk as an alien on the Kelvin *Michelle Lang *Pavel Lychnikoff *Paul McGillion *Sabrina Morris as Ensign Slater / Starfleet Officer (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Alex Nevil as a Scanning Officer (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Jim Nieb as Sal *Michelle Parylak as an Enterprise Bridge Crewmember (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Colby Paul as Vulcan Bully #2 (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Randy Pausch as a Starfleet officer *Tyler Perry as Starfleet Academy Superintendent *Jessica Lauren Richmond as flirty cadette *Paul D. Rosa as USS Enterprise Security Chief *Paul Sass as Starfleet Administrator *Freda Foh Shen *William Morgan Sheppard as a Science Minister (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Jason Matthew Smith as Burly Cadet #1 (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Brandon Stacy as a Klingon Guard (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *T.J. Storm as a Klingon guard *Renee Taglia *Douglas Tait as Brian *Darlena Tejeiro as a Flight Officer (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Paul Townsend as security officer *Devin Williamson as Engineer Joe Fueller *Kelvin Yu as Med Tech Crew Cameos (Many of the crew, particularly those who are Trekkies / Trekkers, appear in the film). *Scott Trimble as an unknown character (also Key Assistant Location Manager) Background Extras *Adam Absinthe as a Prisoner *James Anderson as an Injured soldier *LaDesha Ard as a Starfleet cadet *Corey Becker as a Starfleet cadet *James Cawley as a Starfleet officer *Zachary Culbertson as a Starfleet cadet *Christopher Doohan as a Starfleet Officer (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Mark Casimir Dyniewicz as Klingon Camp Prisoner *Wyatt Gray as a Starfleet cadet *Joshua Greene as Child running in snow *Melanie Harrison as Medical tech (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Arlo Hemphill as Shipyard worker *Nikka Ischelle as a Dodge bar character *Rick Ituarte *Christopher Jude as a Vulcan teacher *Sarah Klaren *Daniel D. Lee as Starfleet commander *Jill Lover as young Vulcan midwife (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Michael Lovern as Prisoner *Taylor McCluskey as Kelvin alien (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Jack Millard as a bridge engineer *Wednesday Mourning as a Kelvin alien *David Narloch as a Starfleet cadet *Jeffery Quinn as a Vulcan (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Rahvaunia as an Academy Teacher *Renie Rivas as a Starfleet cadet *Bertrand Roberson, Jr. as a Starfleet cadet *David Rodriguez *Roger Schueller as an Engineering officer *Kyle Scudiere as a Starfleet cadet *Katie Soo as a Starfleet Academy security guard *Brian Vowell as a Starfleet cadet *John Williamson as a Fleet Mechanic Stunt performers *Joey Box - Stunt Coordinator *Robert Alonzo - Assistant Stunt Coordinator *Daniel Arrias - Stunts *Jon Braver ** Stunt Double for Faran Tahir ** Utility background stunt performer *Trace Cheramie - Stunts *Zach Duhame - Stunts *Jeremy Fitzgerald - Stunts *Mike Gunther - Stunt Double for Chris Pine (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Terry Jackson - Stunt Double *Jace Jeanes - Stunt Double for Clifton Collins, Jr. *Lauren Kim - Utility Stunts *Paul Lacovara ** Stunt Double for Eric Bana ** Stunt Double for Chris Pine *Rob Mars - Stunts *Anthony Molinari - Stunt Double for Greg Ellis *Heidi Moneymaker - Stunts *Mike Mukatis - Stunts *Kimberly Shannon Murphy - Utility Stunts *Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom - Stunts *Lin Oeding - Stunt Double for John Cho *Brian Oerly - Stunt Double (bar fight scene) *Victor Paguia - Utility Stunts *Jim Palmer - Utility Stunts *Eddie Perez - Stunts *Jade Quon - Utility Stunts *Chris Torres - Stunts *Xuyen Valdivia - Stunts *Chrissy Weathersby - Utility Stunts *Webster Whinery, Jr. - Stunt Double *Peipei Yuan - Stunt Double for Freda Foh Shen Crew Directing *J.J. Abrams - Director Producing *J.J. Abrams - Producer *Bryan Burk - Executive Producer *Jeffrey Chernov - Executive Producer *Damon Lindelof - Producer *Alex Kurtzman - Executive Producer *Roberto Orci - Executive Producer *Edward Milstein - Executive Producer: Level 1 Entertainment *Paul Schwake - Executive Producer: Level 1 Entertainment *Bill Todman, Jr. - Executive Producer: Level 1 Entertainment :*''Stratton Leopold was originally the Executive Producer and Unit Production Manager, and did several months of work before being replaced by Jeffrey Chernov. Writing *Alex Kurtzman - Writer (story and screenplay) *Roberto Orci - Writer (story and screenplay) Production Management *David Witz - Unit Production Manager *Thomy Harper - Unit Production Manager: 2nd Unit *Debbie Schwab - Production Supervisor *Carol Keith - Production Coordinator *Vickie M. Hsieh - Production Coordinator: 2nd Unit *J. Elizabeth Ingram - Assistant Production Coordinator *Katie Taylor - Production Secretary Assistant Directing *Roger Guyett - Second Unit Director / Visual Effects Supervisor *Tommy Gormley - First Assistant Director *David Waters - Second Assistant Director *Heather Grierson - Second Assistant Director *Hal Olofsson - First Assistant Director: 2nd Unit *David Berke - Second Assistant Director: 2nd Unit *Nicole Treston Abranian - DGA Trainee *Lauren Pasternack - DGA Trainee Set Production Assistants *Cheryl Andryco - Set Production Assistant *Nathan A. Aronson - Key Office Production Assistant *Nick Bergthold - Additional Set Production Assistant *Kit Conners - Production Assistant *Barry Curtis - Confidentiality Production Assistant *Erin Davis - Assistant to Producer *Aaron C. Fitzgerald - Second Unit Set Production Assistant *Felisha N. Grice - Set Production Assistant *J. Hanna - Confidentiality Production Assistant *Tyler Ott - Office Production Assistant *Mike Tsucalas - Set Production Assistant *Mario West - Production Assistant Accounting *Carrie Carnevale - Second Assistant Construction Accountant *Kathy Petty - Production Accountant *Mike Suh - Accounting Clerk Art Department *Scott Chambliss - Production Designer *Keith Cunningham - Supervising Art Director *Curt Beech - Art Director *Dennis Bradford - Art Director *Luke Freeborn - Art Director *Beat Frutiger - Art Director *Gary Kosko - Art Director *Russell Bobbitt - Property Master *Scott Bobbitt - Leadman *Dawn Brown - Set Designer *Ryan Church - Concept Designer *James Clyne - Concept Artist *John Eaves - Conceptual Illustrator *Billy Hunter - Set Designer *Jeff Khachadoorian - Propshop Foreman *Fabian Lacey - Concept Designer *Geoffrey Mandel - Graphic Designer *Cory L. McNeill - Art Department Assistant *Ron Mendell - Concept Artist *Sebastian Milito - Construction Coordinator *Josh Neugass - Construction Welding Foreman *Jeff Ogg - Propshop Supervisor *William Allen Olsen - Propmaker *Neville Page - Lead Creature / Character Designer *Peter Sattler - Graphic Designer *Nathan Schroeder - Illustrator *Sandra J. White - Construction Accountant Set Decoration *Karen Manthey - Set Decorator *Sara Gardner-Gail - Set Decoration Buyer *Melani Petrushkin - Set Decoration Production Assistant *Steve Rosolio - Set Decoration Production Assistant *Darlene Salinas - Set Decorating Coordinator Camera *Dan Mindel - Director of Photography *Colin Anderson - "A" Camera Operator *Bruce McCleery - Director of Photography: 2nd Unit *Andrew Rowlands - "A" Camera / Steadicam Operator: 2nd Unit Casting *April Webster - Casting Director *Alyssa Weisberg - Casting Director *Carla Lewis - Extras Casting *Maryellen Aviano - Extras Casting Coordinator *Natasha Delahunt - Extras Casting Assistant *Caitlin McKenna - ADR Voice Casting Director Craft Service *Michael Kehoe - Key Craft Service Editorial *Maryann Brandon - Film Editor *Mary Jo Markey - Film Editor *Elana Joy Livneh - Assistant Editor :According to IMDb, Livneh is the visual effects assistant editor. This has not yet been verified. Grip Department *Arlene "PinkGrip" Brown - Grip Location Department *Becky Brake - Supervising Location Manager *Michelle Latham - Location Manager (Teaser Unit) *Scott Trimble - Key Assistant Location Manager / Location Scout *Kathy McCurdy - Key Assistant Location Manager / Location Scout *Rob Swenson - Key Assistant Location Manager / Location Scout *Shelly Spinks - Location Coordinator *Jason Bonnell - Location Scout (New Mexico) *Aaron Millar - Assistant Location Manager Make-up and Hair *Mindy Hall - Makeup Department Head *Marianna Elias - Makeup Department Head: 2nd Unit *Andy Clement - Makeup Artist *Jed Dornoff - Makeup Artist *Nicole Frank - Hair Stylist *Mark Garbarino - Makeup & Makeup Effects Artist *Joel Harlow - Prosthetic Makeup Supervisor *Jules Holdren - Hair Stylist: Zachary Quinto *Jamie Kelman - Makeup Artist *James MacKinnon - Special Makeup Effects Artist *Bart Mixon - Special Makeup Effects Artist *Ken Niederbaumer - Makeup Artist / Prosthetic Technician (according to IMDB, needs confirmation) *Proteus Make-up FX Team - Makeup Effects *Richard Redlefsen - Special Makeup Effects Artist *Brian Sipe - Prosthetic Makeup Artist *Susan Stepanian - Makeup Artist (Hair and Hairpiece) *Clinton Wayne - Special Makeup Effects Artist Medical *Kim Thio - Paramedic Coordinator Music *Michael Giacchino - Composer *Peter Boyer - Orchestrator *Emil Richards - Percussionist *Tim Simonec - Orchestrator and Conductor *Dan Wallin - Score Mixer Script Supervision *Dawn Gilliam - Script Supervisor Set Lighting *Duane Katz - Lighting Technician *John Savedra - Lighting Electrician Sound *Peter J. Devlin - Production Sound Mixer *Phillip W. Palmer - Production Sound Mixer: 2nd Unit *Michael Piotrowski - Boom Operator Special Effects *Dan Crawley - Key Technician: Film Illusions *Burt Dalton - Special Effects Coordinator *Clark James - Special Effects Technician Transportation *Lindsay Dougherty - Transportation Office Coordinator *Tommy Tancharoen - Transportation Coordinator Video Playback *Alfred Ainsworth - Video Playback *Casey Green - Computer/Video Engineer *Monte Swann - Supervising Video Engineer Visual Effects *Dorian Bustamante - Previsualization Artist *Industrial Light & Magic - Special Visual Effects **Rene Garcia - Modeler **Roger Guyett - Visual Effects Supervisor **Jean-Denis Haas - Animator **Makoto Koyama - Character Animator **Mathew Krentz - Digital Compositor **Todd Vaziri - Digital Artist *Shari Hanson - Visual Effects Producer *Kerner Optical - Physical Visual Effects Elements **Ian Chriss - Visual Effects Best Boy Electric **Tom Cloutier - Visual Effects Key Grip **Bernie Demolski - Visual Effects Best Boy Grip **Rod M. Janusch - Visual Effects Gaffer **Spencer Mulcahy - Visual Effects Dolly Grip *Persistence of Vision (POV) - Previsualization Effects **Seth Cobb - Previsualization Artist **David Dozoretz - Senior Previsualization Supervisor **Jason Michael Hall - Pre-visualization Artist **Simon Halpern - Previsualization Artist **Brian Pohl - Previsualization Supervisor **Andre Taft - Previsualization Artist **Vital Distraction - Previsualization Effects (in conjunction with POV) ***Kevin Aguirre - Previs Artist ***Chad Hofteig - Previs Lead *Tom Piedmont - Digital Plate Restoration *Robert Snyder - Digital Compositor http://www.linkedin.com/pub/2/127/488 *The Third Floor - Previsualization Effects **Austin Bonang - Previs Artist **Nick Markel - Previs Artist Wardrobe Department *Michael Kaplan - Costume Designer *Stacy Caballero - Assistant Costume Designer *Phillip Boutte, Jr. - Costume Illustrator *Adrienne Greshock - Costumer Consultants and Technical Advisors *Kathleen S. Dunn - Accent and Dialogue Coach for Chris Hemsworth *Paradox Pollack - Alien Choreographer and Movement Coach *Carolyn Porco - Science Consultant Unconfirmed Unconfirmed Cast *'John Bartlebaugh' as Klingon prison guard *'Fallon Brooks' as Starfleet cadet *'Susse Budde' as Med tech *'Sarah Abrams Char' as a background extra *'Jonathan Dixon' as Weapons officer *'Antonio Elias' as Officer Pitts *'Ian Fisher' as Shipyard Worker #1 *'Cole Fritch' as Klingon Prison Guard *'Lorenzo James Henrie' as Vulcan Bully #1 *'Elizabeth Ingalls' as Nurse *'Jillian Johnston' as Starfleet Cadet *'Makiko Konishi' as Enterprise Bridge Crew Member *'Aaron Lynch' as Flight Operational Air Safety Conductor *'Marta Martin' as Med Tech #2 *'Owen Martin' as Alien cadet/''Enterprise'' crewmember *'Kevin Moser' as Enterprise crewman *'Duane Ram' as Starfleet cadet *'David Jean Thomas' as Vulcan Elder *'Jason Vaughn' as Starfleet Cadet (uncredited) Unconfirmed Stunt performers *'Derek Graf' - Stunts *Henry Kingi, Jr. - Stunts Unconfirmed Crew *'Patrick Albani' - Camera Production Assistant *'William Aldridge' - Special Effects Foreman *'Rebecca Alling' - Makeup Artist *'Damon Allison' - Propshop Foreman *'Richard Alonzo' - Makeup Artist *'Courtney J. Andersen' - Set Dresser *'Richard Andrade' - Set Dresser *'Antonio Andraus' - Set Dresser *'Carrie Arakaki' - Costumer *'Arin Artounian' - Computer/Video Engineer *'David August' - CG Supervisor *Michael Avallon - Driver *'P. Scott Bailey' - Leadman *'C. Scott Baker' - Lead Set Designer *'Kelley Baker' - First Assistant Accountant *'Myron Baker' - Set Costumer *William D. Barber - "C" Camera Operator *'Ted Basso' - Production Van Driver Operator *'Craig Bauer' - Camera Loader *'Daniel Beals' - Production Assistant *Richard Bennett - Storyboard Artist *'Alex Betuel' - Set Production Assistant *'Michael Boggs' - Scanning Manager *'Tony Bohorquez' - Model Maker *'Bryan Booth' - Dimmer Board Operator *'Joseph K. Borrelli' - Production Assistant *'Debbi Bossi' - Post-Production Supervisor *'Mateo Bourdieu' - First Assistant Camera *'Tony Bridgers' - Construction Foreman *'Jeff Brown' - Greens Coordinator *'Ryan Bruce' - Makeup Lab Technician (possibly for Proteus FX) *'Alex E. Burns' - Transportation *'Douglas Calli' - Special Effects Foreman *'Tony Capasso' - Construction Gang Boss *'Mark Carlile' - Lighting Technician *'Philippe Carr-Forster' - "B" Camera Operator *'Terry Chapman' - Special Effects Foreman *'Tony Chavez' - Propmaker Gang Boss *'Lyle Christensen' - Shotmaker Driver *'Debra Coleman' - Assistant Makeup Department Head *'Carol Collini' - Makeup Artist *'Michael P. Cone' - Production Assistant *'John T. Connor' - First Assistant Camera: "A" Camera *'Steve Constancio' - Costumer *'Brandon Cox' - Second Unit Second Assistant Camera: "A" Camera *'Greg Crawford' - ADR Mixer (Atlanta) *'Kevin Cross' - Set Designer *'Mark Cueto' - Electrician *'Joan Cunningham' - Second Unit First Assistant Director *Roxy D'Alonzo - Special Makeup Effects Artist *'Ginger Damon' - Hair Stylist *'Stephen M. Davis' - Music Editor *'Val I. Deikov' - Sculptor *'Bonita Deneen' - Casting Assistant *'Robert Kato DeStefan' - Specialty Costume Crew *'Doug Devine' - Set Dresser *'Sean Devine' - Second Unit Dolly Grip *'Darryl Dodson' - Propmaker *'Don Domino' - First Company Grip *'Lisa A. Doyle' - Set Costumer *'Scott Dropkin' - Remote Camera Technician (Sparrow Head) *'Simon England' - Camera Production Assistant *'Randy Eriksen' - Second Unit Property Master *'Kimberly Felix' - Makeup Artist *'Cory Fleming' - Ground Coordinator *'Andy Flores' - Stand-by Painter *'Jeff Frost' - Senior Model Maker *'Anaïs Ganouna' - Second Unit Camera Production Assistant *'Anthony Genovese' - Studio Set Carpenter *'Kristin Gomez' - Second Assistant Accountant *'Hector M. Gonzalez' - On-Set Dresser *'David Greene' - Special Effects Foreman *'Jason Green' - Hair Stylist *'Jerry Gregoricka' - Second Unit Lighting Technician *'Jimmy Harritos' - Lighting Electrician *'Aaron Haye' - Assistant Art Director *'Randy Haynie' - Go Cam Rigger *Cynthia Hernandez - Makeup Artist *''Courtney Harrell''' - Visual Effects Production Coordinator *'Michael Hird' - Set Medic *'Joseph Hiura' - Set Designer *'Tom Holzhauer' - Production Assistant *'Daniel S. Irwin' - Dialogue Editor *'Debra James' - Production Manager *'Samantha Johnston' - Production Assistant *'Chris Jones' - Special Effects Technician *'Simeon Jones' - Production Assistant *'Petra Jorgensen' - Second Unit Script Supervisor *'Joe Judd' - Special Effects Technician *'Tex Kadonaga' - Set Designer *'Eric Kagan' - Prop Assistant *'Rick Kelly' - Second Unit Second Assistant Director *'Matt Kennedy' - Assistant Camera *'René Dashiell Kerby' - Makeup Artist *'Cosmos Kiindarius' - Second Unit Production Assistant *Jane Kilkenny - Prop Shop Gang Boss *'Micheal Edward King' - Set Production Assistant *'Martin Allan Kloner' - Visual Effects Editor *'Colleen LaBaff' - Key Hair Stylist *'Chris Larsen' - Set Dresser *'Scott M. Leonard' - Grip *Frank Leasure - Propmaker *'Julian Levi' - Visual Effects Producers *'Damon Liebowitz' - Electrician *'Oleg Livits' - Assistant to Producer *'Eric Lozano' - Set Dresser *'Greg Lynch' - Set Dresser *'Clayton Lyons' - Visual Effects Production Assistant *'Brian Magner' - Previsualization Artist *'Michelle Maloney' - Additional Set Production Asistant *'Canyon Martens' - Set Dresser *'Patrick Martens' - Second Unit Boom Operator *'Paul Massey' - Sound Re-Recording Mixer *'Jesse Mather' - Lighting Technician *'Linda Matthews' - Costume Supervisor *'Richard Maynes' - Transportation Co-captain *'Sebastian Mazzola' - Production Assistant *'Bryan McBrien' - Greens Foreman *'Rob McCabe' - Eric Bana's Stand-In *'Merdyce McClaran' - Set Dresser *'Stephen McCumby' - Props; Second Unit Property Master *'Frank McEldowney' - Greens Foreman *'Chuck McSorley' - Second Unit Property Assistant *'Michael Meade' - Propmaker *'Vanessa Meier' - Second Unit Script Supervisor *'Diana P. Mejia' - Second Assistant Accountant *'Vicky Menke' - Assistant Set Production Assistant *'David Mesloh' - Special Effects Technician *'Christopher James Miller' - Lighting Technical Director *'Mustapha Mimis' - Set Costumer *'Dan Ming' - Second Unit First Assisant Camera: "B" Camera *Sarah Monat - Foley Artist *'Ricky Dean Monsey' - Production Assistant *'Carlos Monzon' - Digital Compositor *'Michael Mosher' - Makeup Artist *'Joe Murray' - Production Assistant *'Dan Myrand' - Second Unit "B" Camera Operator *'Ben Neall' - Senior Texture Artist, Digital Domain *'Dillon Neaman' - Production Assistant *'Andrew Nelson' - Costumer *'Ben Nelson' - Pre-visualization Artist *'Christopher Allen Nelson' - Special Makeup Effects Artist *'Mark Nelson' - Pre-visualization Artist *'Hilary Niederer' - Key Costumer *'Ned Neidhardt' - Makeup Artist *'Shelli Nishino' - Set Costumer *'Thomas Nittmann' - Visual Effects Supervisor: Lola Visual Effects *'Serge Nofield' - Second Unit First Assistant Camera: "A" Camera *David Nowell - Aerial Director of Photography *'Tony Oberstar' - Production Assistant *'Bill O'Donnell' - Production Assistant *'Rhonda O'Neal' - Hair Stylist *'Garrik Palumbo' - Stand-In *'Jeff Pepiot' - Special Effects Technician *'Jill K. Perno' - Set Staff Production Assistant *'Brad Peterman' - First Assistant "B" Camera Operator *'Morten Petersen' - Second Unit Best Boy (Electric) *Clay Pinney - Special Effects Foreman *'Walter Polan' - Special Effects Technician *'Anne Porter' - Set Designer *'Christopher Prampin' - Chief Lighting Technician *'Chris Quilty' - Second Unit Boom Operator *'Robert Raineri' - Propmaker *'Eric Ramirez' - Set Dresser *'David Raymond' - Sound Utility *Andrew Reeder - Set Designer *'William F. Reed' - Production Assistant *'Michael Rich' - Grip *'Graham Robertson' - Set Dresser *'Erik Rogers' - Senior Digital Intermediate Producer *'Patrick J. Rodriguez' - Pre-visualization Artist *'Ben Rosenblatt' - Post-Production Executive *'Jared Rosen' - Computer/Video Playback Engineer *'Robert Rossoff' - Pre-visualization Artist *'Jesse Roth' - Assistant Camera *'Joel A. Ruiz' - Rigging Electrician *'Paul Samaniego' - Underwater Camera Production Assistant *'Clint Schultz' - Graphic Designer *'Scott Schutzki' - Set Dresser *Dennis Scott - Stunt Rigger *'Amanda Moss Serino' - Assistant Set Decorator *'Robert Sica' - Set Dresser *'Ron Sica' - Set Dresser *Randy K. Singer - Foley Mixer *'Paul Sinnott' - Costume Assistant *'Bruce G. Smith' - Paint Supervisor *'Matthew D. Smith' - Additional Second Assistant Director *Mike Smithson - Makeup Artist *'Dave Snyder' - Makeup Artist *'Robert Synder' - Digital Compositor *'Charles Sowles' - Costume Props *'Tim Speed' - Fixtures Electrician *'Justin Stafford' - Special Contact Lens Painter *'John Steckert' - Assistant Production Coordinator *'Ryan Steffen' - Set Dresser *'Jim Stubblefield' - Assistant Property Master *'Christopher A. Suarez' - Special Effects Technician *'Leslie Sungail' - Key Costumer *'Kristen Swanson' - Digital Paint/Rotoscope Artist, Digital Domain *'Wally Sweeterman' - First Assistant Camera: "B" Camera *'Toby Swinehart' - Paint Gangboss *'Peter Taylor' - Second Video Assist *'Donna Tegan' Set Production Assistant *Joshua Thatcher - Lighting Console Programmer *'Lee Uren' - Technical Director *'Amy Vatanakul' - Pre-visualization Artist *'Michael Wahl' - "B" Camera Dolly Grip *'Brenda M. Ware' - Costumer *'Hootly Weedn' - Lighting Technician *'Thomas "Noe" Welch' - Set Dresser *'Richard Blake Wester' - Set Dresser *'Edson Williams' - Visual Effects Supervisor: Lola Visual Effects *'Mark J. Williams' Production Assistant *'Robin Williams' - Assistant Accountant *'Eric Withee' - Visual Effects Producer, Svengali FX *'Steve Wolfe' - First Assistant Camera *'Helga-Wool Smith' - Production Assistant *'Jane Wuu' - Set Designer *'Daphne Yap' - Concept Artist *'Anders Yarbrough' - Second Unit Film Loader *'Ryan Young' - Production Assistant *'Ryan Zuttermeister' - Associate Visual Effects Producer: Lola Visual Effects :''For unconfirmed ILM crewmembers, see Industrial Light & Magic#Unconfirmed crew Star Trek